


Happy Anniversary

by Corseted (anroisin)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, please do not put babies in dumpsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anroisin/pseuds/Corseted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wonder where Sasuke’s run off to,” Itachi said, and the moment keeled over dead like an enemy genin facing down a squad of anbu. “Usually, he’d have been following us the whole time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on May 13, 2011. I believe it was for bitter_nakano's anniversary, but don't quote me on that.

“Are you sure about this?” Sasuke said, crossing his weedy little arms across his narrow chest, chubby little cheeks puffing out as his lips pulled together into a pout. Shisui barely resisted the urge to coo delightedly at the adorbsness of the expression on his little cousin’s face, reaching over instead to ruffle his fluffy, cowlicky hair.

“‘Course I’m sure! I used to hide here all the time when I played Stealth Mission with _my_ friends,” he crowed, opening the lid to the dumpster. “It’s the best spot _ever_ \--you’re practically guaranteed a win. Want a lift, shrimp?”

Sasuke huffed indignantly, but reached up anyway. Shisui set his hands to Sasuke’s ribs and lifted--and made a mental note to tell Auntie Mikoto to feed the kid some beef; he felt like he weighed a little less than Hana Inuzuka’s puppy--then dropped his baby cousin into the dumpster. He had the kindness to put the little guy on top of a piece of cardboard instead of a pile of rotted vegetables, although he was sure Sasuke had bitten him enough times that the karma would have evened out if he hadn’t, and Sasuke sat down and hugged his knees to his chest.

“May the best man win,” Shisui said cheerfully, and shut the lid of the dumpster.

\--

“This was nice,” Itachi said, smiling in that way that made Shisui’s heart spasm giddily. He looped an arm through Shisui’s and bit down on the last of his dango, relaxed for once in his tiny genius existence.

“Happy anniversary,” Shisui said, slipping his hand into Itachi’s and threading their fingers together. “I take it my womanly wiles have successfully warmed over your little gnome heart?”

For all the airy joking, something in Shisui’s stomach still twisted nervously as Itachi paused, then turned to face him. He swallowed, mouth dry, and tried not to launch himself forward to meet Itachi’s subtle lean closer.

“I wonder where Sasuke’s run off to,” Itachi said, and the moment keeled over dead like an enemy genin facing down a squad of anbu. “Usually, he’d have been following us the whole time.”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about Sasuke,” Shisui said, trying for ‘nonchalant’ and getting ‘slightly hysterical’. “I’m sure he’s fine--probably off harassing his agemates, or bugging your dad to play airplane. You know how kids are!” He clapped a hand on Itachi’s shoulder. “Now, where were we?” _Pucker up, baby boy; there is no way in hell that little brat is going to get in the way when he’s not even here--_

Itachi frowned and pulled away, and Shisui felt his heart shatter into a zillion pieces. “No, that’s not like him--he’s in one of his clingy phases; he’d do anything under the sun to spend time with me. I’m worried.”

_Dammit. Stupid, needy, attention-grabbing--_

Shisui let out a heavy sigh. “If I tell you he’s fine, can we agree to forget about him for, like, ten minutes?” There was still a chance to salvage the evening, if Itachi would be a good little gnome and just--

_Uh oh._ Red eyes bored directly into Shisui’s skull, and he would chop off his left arm if the temperature outside the teahouse hadn’t just dropped into the sub-zero region.

“Shisui. What did you do with my brother,” Itachi said, his voice dripping with at least fifty times more venom than should have been possible for an eleven-year-old to possess.

“About that--uh, I’ll just take you to him,” Shisui said weakly, rubbing at the back of his neck. He reached out his hand, and Itachi stared at it as though it were covered in flesh-eating fungi.

_Guess this means no kissing._

\--

Sasuke scrubbed his fist over his eyes, and tucked his sleep-flushed face into Itachi’s neck with a little whine. Itachi adjusted his hold under Sasuke’s knees and around his waist. He hadn’t stopped glaring daggers at Shisui since he’d admitted to lying to Sasuke about playing Stealth Mission, although he’d let go of the sharingan once he’d seen for himself that his brother was still in one (albeit smelly) piece; Shisui counted it as a small blessing.

“Does this mean I won?” Sasuke mumbled, curling his fist into Itachi’s shirt.

“Yes, Sasuke. You most definitely won,” Itachi said, eyes boring into Shisui in the universal expression for _and you lost, miserably, and will probably die a virgin because I am never, ever letting you near me or my lips ever again._

“Let’s get you home, little brother. I think you need a nice, hot bath,” Itachi said, and began walking towards his family’s end of the compound; Sasuke squirmed a little until he was looking over Itachi’s shoulder, then reached up and pulled down on his eyelid and stuck out his little pink tongue.

“Buuuu--!”

“How rude,” Shisui muttered, responding with his own (far superior) eyelid pull. Sasuke might have had the monopoly on Itachi’s freaky little heart, but Shisui would _always_ be better at making faces.


End file.
